El Velo
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: El mundo está en crisis. Corea del Norte y Estados Unidos estan proximos a entrar en guerra. En ese marco de cosas, Su Santidad Juan Pablo III, junto con monseñor Merrick, viajaran a Francia tras la pista del mitico Velo de la Veronica, en busqueda de un milagro para parar la guerra.


**EL VELO **

Escrito por Federico H Bravo

"_Porque Dios es el que dijo: "De la oscuridad, resplandezca la luz", y él ha resplandecido en nuestros corazones para iluminarlos con el glorioso conocimiento de Dios por el rostro de Cristo"._

**2 Corintios 4:6**

* * *

**1**

El anciano yacía moribundo en su cama en el hospital. Mientras respiraba con dificultad, un par de monjas que oficiaban de enfermeras le cuidaban atentamente. Fue justo en ese momento cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y un religioso entró despacio, Biblia en mano.

-Monseñor – las monjas se inclinaron brevemente, reconociéndolo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – les preguntó, preocupado.

-No muy bien – le murmuró una de las religiosas en voz baja – Creo que no aguantara mucho más… Yo… lo siento muchísimo, Monseñor.

Monseñor Merrick suspiró, resignado. El que yacía en la cama gravemente enfermo y moribundo era Elliot, su hermano menor.

-Descuide, Hermana Mary – dijo, comprensivamente – Usted y la Hermana Bernadette han hecho mucho ya. Déjenme a solas con él, por favor.

Obedeciendo el pedido, las dos monjas se retiraron discretamente. Monseñor Merrick tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama. Elliot abrió los ojos, muy despacio.

-Elliot… - Merrick sintió una pena enorme en el alma. Si no fuera por su fe cristiana y su fortaleza espiritual, se habría derrumbado hacía rato en un mar de lágrimas.

-Así que… ¿Has venido? – la voz del moribundo salió rasposa, silbante. Le costaba muchísimo hablar.

-No podía dejar de hacerlo. Eres mi hermano.

-Que conmovedor. Considerando que la ultima persona que esperaba ver en el mundo serias tú.

Monseñor suspiró de nuevo. Se puso sus gafas de lectura y abrió la Biblia.

-Eso no importa ahora, Elliot – dijo – Nada importa, salvo una cosa: que recibas a Cristo en tu corazón.

Pese a su deplorable estado físico, Elliot se rió. Terminó tosiendo roncamente casi al final de la carcajada. Miró directamente a los ojos a su hermano mayor.

-Merrick, Merrick… siempre el mismo. Ni aun a las puertas de la muerte se salva uno de tus sermones.

-No son sermones. No he venido a reñirte.

-¿Entonces…?

-He venido para ayudarte a reconciliar tu alma con el Señor.

Silencio, solo roto por los ronquidos de la respiración trabajosa de Elliot.

-Te admiro – confesó el enfermo, al cabo de un rato.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque de los dos, tú siempre fuiste el que más fe has tenido. Tal es así que mientras yo desperdiciaba mi vida, tú hacías algo de provecho con ella. Papá estaría orgulloso.

El Monseñor sonrió. Tomó a su hermano de las manos. Le temblaban.

-Elliot, mi buen Elliot… todavía no es tarde. Acepta a Dios en tu corazón. Deja que el amor de Cristo te envuelva. Por favor, hermano, ya no te resistas más.

Elliot cerró los ojos. Era muy evidente que se estaba apagando. Quizás le quedaran minutos de vida.

-Está bien – concedió – De todas maneras, ¿Qué otra opción tengo? Adelante…

Merrick acaricio la frente perlada de sudor de su hermano, sintiendo que las lagrimas amenazaban con agolparse en sus ojos. Se obligó a no llorar y tomó su Biblia.

_-"El Señor es mi pastor. Nada me faltara. En prados herbosos me hace recostar; me conduce por el descansadero donde abunda el agua. Refresca mi alma. Me guía por los senderos trillados de la justicia por causa de tu Tú Nombre. Aunque ande en el valle de la sombra profunda, no temo nada malo, por que tú estas conmigo; tu vara y tu cayado son las cosas que me consuelan. Dispones ante mí una mesa enfrente de los que me muestran hostilidad. Con aceite me has untado la cabeza; mi copa está bien llena. De seguro el bien y la bondad amorosa mismos seguirán tras de mí todos los días de mi vida; y ciertamente morare en la Casa del Señor hasta la largura de días". _

Merrick acabó de leer. Se sacó las gafas y observó a su hermano. Elliot yacía en completo silencio. Ya no respiraba.

Todo había concluido. Ya no sufría más.

El Monseñor depositó un beso en su frente y entrelazó las manos del difunto en un rosario que había traído consigo. Lo tapó con una sabana y se alejó de él, acercándose a una ventana. En el más completo silencio, el religioso observó al exterior.

El sol caía sobre Londres, anunciando el término del día.

* * *

Cuando Merrick salió del hospital momentos después, un coche particular lo estaba esperando. En su interior, a parte del chofer se encontraba el Padre Jarvis, un sacerdote y secretario suyo, quien lo había acompañado hasta allí. Con solo verle la cara a su superior, Jarvis supo que el hermano del Monseñor había muerto.

-Lo lamento mucho, Monseñor.

Merrick esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Ya descansa en paz, Jarvis. Está junto a Dios.

Mientras el automóvil marchaba por las atestadas calles de Londres, se produjo un prolongado e incomodo silencio entre los dos religiosos.

Jarvis sabia la historia familiar del Monseñor. Su hermano Elliot y él habían estado enfrentados por años. Mientras que uno eligió el camino de la fe católica, el otro vivió la vida como si no hubiera un mañana. Aquella vida de excesos fue la que llevó al pobre Elliot a enfermarse gravemente. Merrick siempre intentó hacer que su hermano recapacitará y aceptara a Dios, pero había resultado inútil. Hasta ese, su último momento, Elliot consideraba a Dios el culpable de todos sus padecimientos.

El dolor en el alma del Monseñor era grande, como así también lo era su fe. Él creía justas las palabras que Su Santidad, el Papa Juan Pablo III dijera en aquella ocasión en que predicó desde uno de sus múltiples viajes por los países más carenciados del mundo. En aquella ocasión, Su Santidad dijo que Dios es tan, pero tan misericordioso, que no importaba el pecado que cometiéramos; si nos arrepentíamos de ello y volvíamos nuestros corazones a Cristo, Él nos perdonaría.

Merrick encontraba consuelo en aquellas palabras, más sabiendo de quién provenían… un hombre justo, humilde y misericordioso, quien regia los destinos de la Iglesia católica desde hacía ya cinco años.

Pensar en las maravillas que Su Santidad había conseguido tras los años que llevaba en su pontificado alegró un poco su dolido corazón. Habían sido unas cuantas… _¿Por donde empezar? _

Quizás por la más llamativa de todas: **la conversión de toda Inglaterra al catolicismo**. Con tanto ahínco, apasionamiento y devoción dedicó Juan Pablo III su tarea evangelizadora que la conversión de Gran Bretaña al cristianismo apostólico romano fue uno de sus resultados más prominentes. Empezó por la realeza y acabó con la gente de a pie. El mensaje de paz, amor y unidad llegó a las Islas Británicas y pegó tan duro, que fue imposible negarse más tiempo. Fue así que las iglesias protestantes perdieron fuerza y por el contrario las católicas ganaron fieles día tras día.

"_Es un milagro de Dios"_, se recordó el Monseñor, aunque el Papa había hecho mucho para que se produzca, eso era algo que nadie podía negarlo.

Monseñor Merrick era el secretario del Arzobispo de Londres, el Cardenal Bellairs. Todavía no conocía a Su Santidad en persona, pero no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día se produjera el tan ansiado encuentro…

-¿Se encuentra bien, Monseñor? – la pregunta del Padre Jarvis devolvió a Merrick a la realidad. Asintió, despacio.

-Sí… Sí, no se preocupe, Jarvis. Estoy bien. Solo necesito descansar.

El coche llegó finalmente a su destino: la vivienda del Monseñor. El religioso se bajó y se despidió de su secretario. Una vez que entró en la casa y encendió las luces, hizo un alto en el recibidor, donde se congeló un momento. Sentía nuevamente un remalazo de dolor en el alma por la perdida reciente.

Miró su Biblia, la que tenía entre las manos. La abrió y buscó entre sus pasajes hasta hallar el que quería. Leyó:

_-"Bendito sea el Dios y Padre de nuestro Señor Jesucristo, el Padre de tiernas misericordias y el Dios de todo consuelo, que nos consuela en toda nuestra tribulación, para que nosotros podamos consolar a los que se hallan en cualquier clase de tribulación mediante el consuelo con que nosotros mismos estamos siendo consolados por Dios. Porque, así como abundan en nosotros los sufrimientos por Cristo, así también el consuelo que recibimos abunda mediante Cristo"_ – Merrick suspiró. Cerró su Biblia y la depositó sobre una mesita. A continuación se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, se cambió las ropas por las de dormir y se fue a la cama. Mañana, después del funeral y entierro de su hermano, seguramente tendría mucho trabajo que hacer, como de costumbre.

La vida seguía su curso.

* * *

**2**

La semana siguiente traería algunas sorpresas al Monseñor. La principal de todas era que al fin su sueño se cumpliría: muy pronto conocería en persona al Papa.

-Voy a mandarlo a un viaje a Roma – le dijo el Cardenal Bellairs – para tratar unos asuntos con Su Santidad. Alégrese, Merrick. Al fin conocerá cara a cara al hombre que, guiado por el Espíritu Santo, logró convertir a Inglaterra el catolicismo.

-Oh… Eminencia… Yo… no sé que decir – Merrick tartamudeó.

-No diga nada, hombre. Todo está arreglado. Partirá pronto usted para Roma – Bellairs sonrió – _Bon Voyage_.

* * *

El viaje de Merrick a Roma fue sin contratiempos. Llegó al Vaticano justo para la Festividad de San Pedro y San Pablo. Junto con la multitud de fieles, asistió a la procesión que se produjo en la plaza frente a la basílica. Era un desfile impresionante; custodiado por la Gendarmería Pontificia y la famosa Guardia Suiza, el mismo Papa dio la vuelta a la plaza a bordo de su "Papamóvil". Iba vestido con los elegantes atuendos ceremoniales, de acuerdo con el protocolo eclesiástico. Merrick pudo entonces observar bien a ese hombre de augusta presencia, quien a sus 80 años todavía mantenía la fortaleza y la vitalidad para conducir los destinos de la Iglesia.

Juan Pablo III saludaba a la multitud como ya era su costumbre, alzando una mano y haciendo de tanto en tanto la señal de la cruz. Bendecía al pueblo que con tanto cariño lo había ido a ver. Sin embargo, algo en la expresión de su rostro alarmó bastante al Monseñor: mientras Juan Pablo III impartía su bendición, su semblante parecía preocupado por algo.

"_¿Qué podría estar mal?"_, se preguntó Merrick.

Sospechó que dado que se entrevistaría con Su Santidad, pronto lo averiguaría.

* * *

El cuadro que el Monseñor observaba representaba al Cristo Glorioso entre las nubes, regresando con todo su poder para juzgar a la humanidad. Se hallaba Merrick ya dentro de la basílica de San Pedro, una vez acabada las festividades. Aguardaba en una habitación finamente amueblada a que la audiencia con el Papa se concretara. En todo momento, no dejó Monseñor de pensar en aquel extraño semblante del Santo Padre durante la ceremonia. Llegó a la conclusión lógica que si algo preocupaba al Papa, no debía de ser algo bueno.

Alguien entró en la habitación. Un religioso de negra sotana, quien le informó que Su Santidad le recibiría. Escoltado por dos guardias suizos, Merrick acudió a los aposentos privados de Juan Pablo III para entrevistarse con él. Entró solo, ya que su escolta se quedo en la puerta, montando guardia.

-¿Su Santidad? – dijo el Monseñor, dubitativamente.

El Papa se hallaba de rodillas ante una gran cruz empotrada en la pared. Estaba rezando con los ojos cerrados.

En el silencio que siguió, Merrick recordó cómo había sido elegido este hombre Sumo Pontífice de la Iglesia católica, cinco años atrás…

Su verdadero nombre había sido Peter O'Toole, un cardenal de origen norteamericano. Era el segundo Papa en la lista de Pontífices americanos, cuyo antecesor inmediato había sido el argentino Francisco I. Si bien O'Toole figuraba en la lista de los posibles elegidos para ocupar el Trono de Pedro y ser el Vicario de Cristo en la Tierra, su designación fue toda una sorpresa en su momento. Era el primer Papa anglosajón, nacido y criado en el corazón de los Estados Unidos, un país que todavía seguía sumergido en el protestantismo y las congregaciones evangélicas. Era curioso este hecho, pero confirmaba aquellas sabias palabras de Cristo: _"Nadie es Profeta en su tierra". _

Mientras que Inglaterra y su gente habían abrazado el catolicismo, Estados Unidos seguía negándose a ceder. Los católicos seguían siendo minoría allí. Era, sin duda, una tarea pendiente de Su Santidad enseñar al pueblo de su país de origen a amar a Cristo como él lo hacía.

-Monseñor Merrick, me imagino – dijo el Papa, sorpresivamente. Había dejado de rezar y miraba al recién llegado con una leve sonrisa en su anciano rostro.

-¡Su Santidad! – el Monseñor le hizo de inmediato una reverencia.

-Ayúdeme a levantarme, joven – rogó el anciano. Apresuradamente, Merrick lo sostuvo con fuerza y el Sumo Pontífice se puso de pie.

-Gracias – dijo – y bienvenido a Roma.

-Su Santidad… - el Monseñor se volvió a inclinar reverentemente y besó el anillo de oro. Juan Pablo III le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara a sentarse en un sillón.

La sonrisa en su rostro se sostuvo durante unos instantes, más o menos. Luego el tinte de preocupación volvió a él. Merrick se moría de ganas de preguntar a qué se debía esa preocupación, pero optó por aguardar en silencio a que el mismo Santo Padre se lo explicara.

-Dígame, Monseñor… ¿Conoce muy bien las Sagradas Escrituras?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces me imagino que sabrá lo que dice el Libro de las Revelaciones, capitulo 6, versículos 3 y 4…

_-"Y cuando abrió el segundo sello, oí a la segunda criatura viviente decir: "¡Ven!". Y salió otro, un caballo de color fuego; y al que iba sentado sobre él se le concedió quitar de la Tierra la paz, para que se degollaran unos a otros; y le fue dada una gran espada"_ – recitó Merrick, de memoria – La guerra – puntualizó. Juan Pablo III asintió.

-Ese jinete está recorriendo ahora el mundo – dijo, con pesar – Pese a mi misión evangelizadora, pese a llevar el mensaje de Cristo y la Palabra de Dios a todo el mundo, hay grandes males que se resisten a morir: la guerra, la mezquindad del hombre para con el hombre… Ya lo dice la Biblia: _"El hombre ha dominado a sus semejantes para perjuicio suyo"_. En estos momentos, mientras usted y yo hablamos, la situación entre los Estados Unidos y Corea del Norte está tambaleándose peligrosamente. Me han informado recientemente que el Presidente norteamericano está considerando una acción nuclear sobre Corea…

-¡Dios mío! ¡Eso seria terrible!

-Ya es bastante mala la guerra en sí misma como para que incluyan armas atómicas. Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que si el mensaje de Cristo hubiera llegado al corazón del Presidente estadounidense, esta situación nunca se habría producido.

-Entiendo.

-Estados Unidos, mi país de origen, es uno de los más rebeldes. Todavía sigue en manos de los protestantes y de los cultos evangélicos sectarios. La comunidad católica sigue siendo minoritaria allí y aunque cueste creerlo, ha comenzado a estar sujeta a persecución y oprobio. Esto es algo que me sume en un gran pesar.

Juan Pablo III guardó silencio un momento. Miró a Merrick directamente a los ojos.

-Estoy convencido de que solo un milagro autentico y contundente bastaría para que las cosas cambien. Una sola señal de Dios, precisa y científicamente comprobada. Seria suficiente no solo para detener la guerra que se viene, sino todas las guerras, odios y mezquindades de toda la raza humana – Su Santidad hizo una pausa – ¿Qué opina usted?

-Bueno… todos decían que era imposible que Inglaterra se convirtiera en un país confesionalmente católico. Fue usted quien lo logró, Su Santidad.

-Oh, no. Fue Dios. Yo solo fui una herramienta, nada más. Pero no nos desviemos de tema: ¿No cree usted que un milagro verdadero bastaría para llegar al corazón más duro y ablandarlo?

-Supongo que dependería de qué clase de milagro…

-Hum…

-No entiendo. El Cardenal Bellairs me mandó aquí para tratar con usted unos asuntos…

-¿Y le dijo cuales eran esos asuntos?

-Francamente, no. Pero…

-Va usted a acompañarme como testigo certificado en un viaje que voy a hacer.

El Monseñor pestañeó.

-¿Un viaje, dijo?

-Sí. Un viaje a ver un verdadero milagro.

* * *

**3**

Un helicóptero particular los llevó al aeropuerto de Roma. De allí y a bordo de un avión jet privado del Vaticano fueron transportados a su destino: Paris, Francia.

Durante el trayecto, su Santidad le informó al Monseñor qué era lo que iban a ver. Empezó haciéndolo mediante una sencilla pregunta:

-Dígame, Merrick… ¿Qué sabe del Velo de Verónica?

El Monseñor frunció el ceño.

-¿Aparte de que es un mito?

Juan Pablo III sonrió. Le alcanzó un legajo con varias fotos e informes.

-Pero… ¿Me está queriendo decir que _realmente_ existió esta reliquia? – inquirió Merrick, incrédulo.

-Existió y existe – confirmó el Papa – Como sabe, según la tradición, durante la Pasión de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo, una mujer llamada Verónica se quitó el velo al verlo pasar cargando su cruz, y con él secó su cara. La imagen de la cara de Nuestro Salvador quedo entonces impresa en el pañuelo de lino y éste se conservó milagrosamente a través de los siglos.

-¡Pero es un hecho ignorado por el canon bíblico! ¿Cómo es posible?

-Es ignorado por el canon bíblico "oficial". Extraoficialmente se habla de todo el asunto en el Evangelio Apócrifo de Nicodemo.

Merrick observó las fotos. Parecían viejas, pero el objeto fotografiado en ellas lo era aun más. Parecía un pedazo de trapo desgastado y sucio. Apenas se distinguía algo en él.

-El Velo estuvo guardado en el Vaticano bajo siete llaves por años. Cuando asumí mi pontificado me fue revelada su existencia. De inmediato hice que lo vieran los mejores expertos del mundo para comprobar su autenticidad. Le hicieron pruebas, le sacaron fotos, etc. No se llegó a ningún resultado satisfactorio. Algunos me dijeron que si bien el Velo podía ser real, la imagen impresa en él fue afectada por el paso de los siglos y los elementos, de tal manera que no podíamos saber cómo había sido _exactamente_ el rostro del hombre…

-…Imagino que ese no es el fin de esta historia…

-No. Algo me decía que insistiera con ello. Para ello me contacté con un especialista que es científico y católico también, el Prof. Andrew Bennett, quien vivía en Francia. Accedió a revisar el Velo. Quedó fascinado por el desafío de tratar de descubrir el rostro impreso en él y me pidió la autorización para mover la reliquia a su laboratorio privado, en Paris. Accedí, con la condición de que todo se hiciera en el más estricto de los secretos.

-Entonces, luego de todos estos años… ¿Bennett ha tenido éxito en su empresa?

El Papa hizo una pausa. Miró por la ventanilla a su lado cómo las nubes discurrían al lado del avión en movimiento.

-Él dice que sí – continuó – Es más, me dice que ha conseguido la más pura y limpia imagen de Cristo que jamás he existido, merced a ciertos tratamientos físico-químicos.

Se produjo el silencio. El Monseñor estudió las fotos del Velo.

-¿Se da cuenta de lo que esto significa? – le preguntó el Papa.

-La imagen de Nuestro Señor…

-La _verdadera_. El verdadero rostro del Mesías, La Palabra, el Verbo, Dios hecho hombre. Y todo científicamente comprobado.

-Un milagro.

-Más que eso. "El" milagro – Juan Pablo III meditó un segundo – La pregunta es: _¿Estoy listo para dar a conocer la cara de Dios al mundo oficialmente? _

-¿Planea hacerlo publico?

-Por supuesto. El mundo debe ver con sus propios ojos la confirmación de su fe. Estoy convencido de que es lo que se necesita para evitar la guerra que viene.

Merrick no dijo nada. Miró de nuevo las fotos. Pensó en la posibilidad de ver el rostro de Cristo y una extraña emoción invadió su alma.

-¿Por qué yo? – preguntó al rato – ¿Por qué me necesita a mí como testigo de esto?

-Para confirmar la autenticidad de todo esto. Usted, un hombre de una fe sólida, que cree en Dios, es justo lo que necesito para convencerme de que no he malgastado tiempo y esfuerzo por nada.

-Pero… Su Santidad… ¿Acaso duda de la veracidad de los resultados del profesor Bennett?

Juan Pablo III tardó en responder. Se pasó una mano por la cara. Merrick lo notó cansado y agotado.

-Quiero creer en ellos. Necesito creerlo. No quiero hacerlo publico y que luego todo resulte un fiasco. No quiero quedar ante el mundo como el Papa que ha jugado con la fe y la esperanza de millones de creyentes para nada. Esto es algo trascendental. Usted vera junto conmigo y confirmara los hechos. A lo mejor y dado su juventud, vera más claro que yo o lo que a mí se me escape. Si todo resulta como espero – así lo quiera Dios – yo daré a conocer la noticia al mundo. Así es como vamos a hacer las cosas.

Se produjo nuevamente el silencio. Merrick reflexionó un momento sobre los hechos.

Si la investigación del profesor Bennett resultaba real y contundente… si la imagen del rostro del Hijo de Dios se revelaba, las implicaciones para la fe de millones en la Tierra serian arrolladoras. ¿Estarían millones de cristianos preparados para afrontarlo?

* * *

**4**

En el aeropuerto de Paris les esperaba una amplia comitiva. Había sido imposible eludir a los medios de comunicación, por lo que la misión del Papa se encubrió con la versión de que realizaba una visita evangelizadora al pueblo francés.

Al bajar del avión, representantes del gobierno acudieron a recibir a Su Santidad. Siempre acompañándolo, Monseñor Merrick y él subieron a una limusina blanca y partieron.

-Hay muchos periodistas pululando por la zona – comentó Merrick – ¿Cómo podemos eludirlos?

-Todo está preparado – comentó el Papa – Para Francia y el mundo, estoy aquí para dejar un mensaje de paz y unión a las Iglesias, pero usted y yo sabemos cual es el motivo _real_ de nuestra visita…

-El Velo de Verónica.

-En cuanto se calmen un poco las aguas, iremos al laboratorio de Bennett. Disfrute de su viaje, Monseñor – Juan Pablo III sonrió – No todos los días puede uno visitar un lugar tan bello como este.

Merrick se relajó. Observó Paris, mientras discurrían por sus calles. Era una ciudad brillante y moderna, muy vibrante. Un lugar hermoso que hasta hace algunos años había pasado momentos muy difíciles, cuando tras sufrir una revolución se intentó reinstaurar la monarquía. Por suerte para los franceses, el intento fue abortado y la democracia siguió siendo la forma de gobierno primaria.

El viaje en limusina acabó a las puertas del mejor hotel de Paris, un autentico cinco estrellas. Allí Su Santidad y su comitiva fueron alojados. Cuando las aguas por la visita papal se aquietaron un poco, Juan Pablo III y Merrick decidieron ir al laboratorio del Prof. Bennett. Para esto recurrieron a una maniobra de despiste ingeniosa…

-Monseñor, le presento a mi doble, el señor Mellvile.

Una persona físicamente parecida al Sumo Pontífice irrumpió en la habitación, para sorpresa de Merrick. Parados uno junto al otro, casi se podía decir que eran como hermanos gemelos.

-El señor Mellvile es actor y uno muy bueno – dijo Juan Pablo III – Su tarea consistirá en reemplazarme por unas horas de cara al público y la prensa internacional mientras usted y yo vamos de incógnito al laboratorio de Bennett.

-Fabuloso, pero… ¿nadie notara la diferencia?

-Señor Mellvile, si es tan amable…

_-"El amor es sufrido y bondadoso. El amor no es celoso, no se vanagloria, no se hincha, no se porta indecentemente. No busca sus propios intereses, no se siente provocado. No lleva cuenta del daño. No se regocija por la injusticia, sino que se regocija con la verdad. Todas las cosas la soporta, todas las cree, todas las espera, todas las aguanta"_ – el actor acabó de recitar el pasaje bíblico y sonrió al Monseñor – 1 Corintios, 13:4, 5, 6 y 7.

-Maravilloso. ¡Y lo ha dicho como usted! – exclamó Merrick.

-Fue el pasaje bíblico que escogí para mi homilía cuando hablé para el pueblo inglés hace algunos años, seguro que usted lo recuerda… pero vamos al grano: señor Mellvile, usted y yo debemos intercambiar ropas. Sígame.

* * *

Instantes después, los roles se habían invertido. El actor vestía el traje papal y Su Santidad sencillas ropas de calle. Mediante una maniobra, Merrick y él salieron a bordo de un auto negro junto con un discreto grupo de guardaespaldas hacia el laboratorio de Bennett.

El sabio anglo-francés se sintió asombrado cuando el mismo Papa, pero de civil, lo visitó aquella tarde en su laboratorio. Sin mas dilaciones y hechas las presentaciones con Monseñor Merrick, el científico los llevó a ver el Velo.

-Debo advertirles que es impresionante – les dijo – La tarea de reconstrucción y restauración de la tela y la imagen impresa en ella demando mucho esfuerzo y dedicación por parte de mi equipo de expertos. Coincidimos en que es la aproximación más cercana que se tiene del verdadero rostro de Jesús de Nazaret. Juzguen ustedes mismos.

Bennett los hizo pasar a una sala presurizada a través de una puerta neumática que se abría tras teclear un código secreto. Encendió algunas luces y allí, expuesto sobre una mesa de examen estaba el Velo.

Su Santidad se acercó al paño, temblando. Apenas vio la imagen impresa en él se tambaleó. Monseñor Merrick tuvo que ayudarlo a sostenerse de pie. Echó una mirada al Velo y automáticamente se persignó.

-¡Dios y Maria Purísima! – exclamó.

-Merrick… ¿Ve usted lo mismo que yo?

-¡Ya lo creo que sí!

-¿Es este el rostro de Nuestro Salvador y Redentor?

Merrick observó atentamente la imagen. La estudió detenidamente. El Prof. Bennett se acercó y encendió una lámpara colocada sobre la mesa donde estaba el Velo, para dar más iluminación.

Para el Monseñor no cabían ya más dudas: **aquel era el rostro de Cristo**.

Cayó de rodillas. A su lado, el Papa también lo hizo y rezó, inclinando la cabeza.

_¿Cómo era la imagen que estaban mirando? _

Como si se hubiera grabado de alguna forma milagrosa, en el paño –tratado químicamente por Bennett y su equipo de restauradores– podía verse la cara de un hombre barbado en todo detalle y relieve. Su aspecto era el de cualquier hombre judío de la antigüedad, pero con unos ojos que demostraban una espiritualidad inmensa. De hecho, era el detalle de los ojos el más llamativo del paño, puesto que no estaban cerrados y miraban hacia el creyente que los contemplaba como traspasándole el alma.

La sensación de esa mirada era de una piedad y misericordia sin igual. Era una mirada que escrutaba el corazón y el alma, que perdonaba y emanaba un amor que no podía medirse.

Era la mirada del Hijo de Dios.

-Dios santísimo y misericordioso – dijo Juan Pablo III – Este es el milagro que el mundo espera. Contemplando tú Santa Faz, la paz habrá de reinar y la guerra y la maldad habrán de desaparecer. Bendito seas, Señor.

-Su Santidad, ¿cuándo hará público el Velo? – preguntó Bennett.

-Pronto, muy pronto. Me imagino que nos apoyara científicamente certificando la veracidad del milagro…

-Por supuesto. Mi equipo y yo documentamos todos los procesos con los que tratamos el Velo. Les ofreceremos los archivos a todos los científicos del mundo que lo soliciten.

-Es un milagro, Merrick – el Papa le apoyó una mano en el hombro – Una prueba más de que Dios está con nosotros.

El Monseñor no supo que decir. Lloraba dando rienda suelta a sus emociones. Pensó en su hermano y deseó que ojala hubiera vivido para ver aquello.

"_Que estupido que soy"_, se corrigió al momento, _"Pero si tú ya lo estas viendo personalmente, mi buen Elliot, querido hermano. Bendito sea Dios". _

* * *

**5**

**Ciudad del Vaticano. Roma. **

**Semanas más tarde… **

La plaza de San Pedro estaba colmada de fieles que venían de todo el mundo para ver el Velo. Desde que el Vaticano hiciera publica la noticia y el Papa diera a conocer a los medios de comunicación internacionales las primeras imágenes del paño, el mundo entero se había visto sacudido desde sus cimientos. Todos los dogmas y filosofías habían sufrido invariablemente un cambio drástico en pocas semanas, lo mismo que el mundo científico. Por primera vez en la Historia, existía una prueba tangible, sólida y real de la existencia de un Poder Divino.

Para aquellos que eran fieles y devotos, la imagen en el Velo vino a ser la confirmación oficial de su fe. Para aquellos que siempre dudaron o simplemente no creían, bastaba con que le echaran una mirada a la imagen grabada en el lienzo y toda oposición y duda que tenían cesaba abruptamente. El milagro de Cristo era tan, pero tan fuerte, que tocaba los corazones de las personas y de inmediato las hacía cambiar.

La Iglesia católica se vio revitalizada como nunca por este hecho, pero lo que era más importante –y por sobre todas las cosas, lo que el Papa quería– la aparición del Velo provocó un notable cambio en la actitud de los mandatarios de las potencias en conflicto. Tanto el Presidente de Estados Unidos como los lideres de Corea del Norte depusieron su actitud belicosa e iniciaron urgentemente gestiones de dialogo en vías de una solución pacifica. Era de esperarse que llegaran a buen término aquellas tratativas, si Dios así lo quería…

Sí, las cosas cambiaban y seguirían cambiando. Así mismo pensaba Monseñor Merrick mientras miraba por la ventana desde las habitaciones del Papa a la plaza llena de gente. Pese a que en aquel momento llovía y hacía frío, los fieles seguían viniendo; paraguas sobre la cabeza, velas encendidas en mano, reunidos y esperando su turno para ver el Velo, expuesto dentro de una vitrina especial cercana a la estatua de Santa Verónica.

-¿Sabe usted, Merrick, que tengo una canción favorita? – dijo Juan Pablo III a sus espaldas. El Monseñor se volvió para mirarle – Es de Mercedes Sosa, una artista argentina fallecida hace tiempo, pero debería usted escuchar la letra… dice algo así como: _"cambia… todo cambia…"_ – el Sumo Pontífice sonrió – Nunca mejor aplicado para ilustrar estos momentos de gloria que vivimos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Su Eminencia.

-En verdad, voy a extrañarlo mucho, mi buen amigo, pero es verdad que usted tiene muchos asuntos que atender en Inglaterra…

-Así es – Merrick suspiró – El Cardenal Bellairs extraña a su secretario favorito – rió – Debo partir cuanto antes.

-Cosas de la vida, yo también debo viajar por estos días.

-¿Adónde, si es que puedo saberlo, Su Santidad?

-A mi país de origen, Estados Unidos. Desde la Casa Blanca me han invitado formalmente a visitarlos. Quieren rever la situación religiosa del país. Para mí sería la primera vez en estos cinco años de pontificado que regresaría a mi tierra natal. Y también mi visita podría ser la punta de lanza para que el viejo sueño de convertir a Norteamérica al catolicismo se cumpla. ¿Qué más deseo yo que consagrar a la Gran Potencia del Norte al Sagrado Corazón de Jesús?

-Pues, ¿Quién sabe, Su Santidad? Ya lo dice la canción que me ha citado: _"Cambia… todo cambia". _

El Monseñor se inclinó reverentemente ante el Papa y se dispuso a besarle el anillo, a modo de despedida, pero Juan Pablo III no lo permitió: lo hizo levantar y le dio un calido abrazo.

-Gracias por compartir este maravilloso milagro conmigo, Eminencia – dijo Merrick, visiblemente emocionado.

-Gracias a usted por acompañarme a mí en esta aventura. Que Dios ilumine su camino y que Cristo, Nuestro Señor, guíe sus pasos y lo proteja. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo, le imparto mi bendición. Amen.

* * *

**Inglaterra. Londres. **

**Tiempo después… **

Retomando su puesto como secretario del Arzobispo de Londres, Monseñor Merrick se dirigió a Hyde Park como todas las mañanas. El Padre Jarvis lo esperaba en la puerta de la catedral con la agenda del día preparada…

Había en la oficina del Monseñor un televisor. Lo habían encendido y estaba puesta la BBC, quien en exclusiva –junto con cientos de periodistas del mundo– estaban cubriendo la llegada del Papa a Estados Unidos.

Una enorme comitiva de dignatarios y representantes religiosos aguardaban en el aeropuerto la llegada del avión proveniente de Roma. Mientras Merrick le dictaba a Jarvis un par de directrices, seguía atentamente la evolución de la noticia en el extranjero.

Pronto, el arribo de Su Santidad se produjo. El avión blanco del Vaticano aterrizó y el Papa descendió por las escaleras hasta la pista junto con toda su comitiva. Una multitud de personas lo esperaban cerca de allí, expectantes, tras el infranqueable cordón policial. Hubo gritos de aclamación y de alegría cuando Juan Pablo III alzó las manos y los bendijo a todos.

Merrick sonrió, pero el gesto se congeló en su boca y el color huyó de su piel cuando vio las aterradoras imágenes de lo que a continuación sucedió: alguien, abriéndose paso entre la multitud y burlando el cerco policial, disparó un tiro contra el Papa.

El balazo le dio en el corazón y el Sumo Pontífice se desplomó. Un grito de angustia y de horror escapó de labios del Monseñor. A él se le sumo el Padre Jarvis y el resto del mundo entero al contemplar las escabrosas imágenes de lo sucedido en vivo y en directo.

Habían atentado contra Su Santidad.

El Papa estaba muerto.

* * *

Desde un bunker subterráneo en alguna parte del mundo, un grupo de oscuras figuras sentadas en torno a una mesa redonda sonrieron al ver lo que había ocurrido. Su plan estaba en marcha.

Comenzaba para el mundo la hora más oscura…

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**


End file.
